


My Guardian Devil

by CloudXMK



Series: Forgive Me [6]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Between the time Chloe gets into her car accident and when Lucifer meets her in her home, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Guilt, He's pretty protective of Chloe what's not to say he isn't protective of Trixie either, Heavy Angst, Hinted at it, Hurt Lucifer, Hurt No Comfort, Lucifer whump, Missing Scene, Oh for goodness sake, Pain, Poor Lucifer, Poor Trixie, Protective Lucifer, Sad Trixie, Spin-Off, There will be a scene that I made up early on in Episode 5, Trixie is worried, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8475211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudXMK/pseuds/CloudXMK
Summary: Her anger had all dissipated the moment her eyes landed on the prone figure on the bed and tears filled her eyes. It was a terrifying sight. The man that had always been so full of life and always made her laugh now so still and pale. And it was all her fault.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the next one-shot for the series. There will be sort of a flashback in this one-shot that pertains to a missing scene that I'd like to believe happened in between the time Chloe got into her car accident and when Lucifer was in her home. This so far has been the most heart-breaking one-shot I wrote and I actually teared up a bit as I was writing this. Perhaps you'll end up in the same boat as me. 
> 
> Thank you to all of you guys for your kind support and encouraging comments. They really push me to write for all you guys. Hope you enjoy this story!

Trudging alongside her mother, Trixie quickly reached Lucifer’s room and stood before the door. It loomed over her and for a second, she was afraid to enter it, not knowing what to expect. Her mother may have tried to appear strong to her but she knew better.

She had noticed how red her mother’s eyes were when they had both exited the car and being the perceptive little girl that she is, she figured that her mother must have been crying. That could only mean that Lucifer must be terribly sick. Anxiety ate at her like a festering wound and an inkling of fear crept into her as she stared at the stark white door.

“Trixie, why don’t you sit out here first while I go and see the doctor?” Chloe said. Trixie nods and goes to sit on the bench outside of the room while Chloe scurries off to find the doctor. Sitting out there, she solemnly kicks her feet in the air watching the people pass by to and fro.

Minutes passed but to Trixie it felt like hours. Her mother was just taking too long and she was getting even more anxious and jumpy. She needed to see Lucifer now!

Hopping to her feet, Trixie goes over to the door and opens it, sliding in and shutting it close. Turning around, her eyes widened in utter shock when she saw Lucifer laid out on the bed so still and hooked up to all kinds of machines, looking very pale, a deathly white color instead of his usual tan tone, and weak.

He was unrecognizable to her, looking more like a robot than the Lucifer she knew.

Without a word, she walks over to his side and stares at him. “Lucifer?” No response. Nothing. It was like he hadn’t heard her. She then took his hand and was taken aback at how cold it was. Lucifer was never cold. He was always warm, so warm it made her feel so toasty. That was one of the many reasons why she always liked hugging him.  

“Lucifer. Lucifer wake up.” She tries repeatedly to get him to wake up but nothing. Even when she shook his hand, it didn’t seem to rouse him. She tries once more, shaking his arm now harder and harder, fear creeping into her, as her attempts to wake him up failed to do so.

“Lucifer! Lucifer wake up!” She cried frantically but his eyes never opened. Not once.

The last vestiges of the anger that Trixie held against him had all but disappeared into the wind, concern and fear now taking its place and swirling inside her. It terrified her to see Lucifer like this and her little mind just couldn’t take it.

 _“Is this all my fault?”_ She wondered. She recalled how sad and shocked Lucifer was when she had barred him from entering the house and told him to go away. Was it all her fault that she made her friend feel so lonely and get sick?

Guilt slowly crept into the little girl and seized her heart. _“This is all my fault! I made Lucifer sick!”_

As if struck by a bolt of lightning, a memory of her and Lucifer came up. It had been a few weeks ago after her mother’s car accident. While Chloe was still upstairs getting ready, she had been sitting beside an uncomfortable and nervous Lucifer.

 

* * *

 

_“Lucifer, I’m scared.”_

_Lucifer turned his head to look at her, “Scared? Why is that?”_

_“Mommy got hurt yesterday and I’m scared that she might get hurt badly when she’s out catching bad guys or… or…” She sniffled, unable to finish her words and rubbed the tears from her eyes with her arm._

_She felt a strong, lean arm wrap around her shoulders and was pulled against Lucifer’s side much to her surprise. “Your Mother is going to be fine. I’ll make sure of it.”_

_She sniffles and looks up at Lucifer, “Will you keep Mommy safe, Lucifer?” She asks softly._

_Lucifer nods. “I will. I’ll be her Guardian Devil and keep an eye on her. I’ll keep you safe too.” He reassured her surprising her._

_In a heartbeat, she had wrapped her tiny arms around his waist and buried her face into his stomach making him freeze. “Thank you, Lucifer.” She mumbled. She felt a hand comb through her hair calming her._

_“Your welcome, child.”_

 

* * *

 

She was now bawling at this point. How could she have forgotten that? He had went out of his way to keep both her and her mother safe all this time, first from the bad man and now he was keeping mother safe still, and what did she do? She repaid him with anger and hate.

If she hadn’t, maybe Lucifer wouldn’t have gotten sick. He would be fine and be his usual funny and weird self. She had missed that. She had missed him. She had not seen him in days and even though she was angry at Lucifer, she still had missed him.

Laying her head by Lucifer’s hand, she cried loudly, her tears soaking the white sheet.

“I’m sorry, Lucifer. I’m sorry!” She sobbed.

With a burst of faith, she clasps her hands together just as she remembered her Nana told her and prays for the one being that could make Lucifer get better.

 

_Please God. Please help Lucifer. Please._


End file.
